MAGIA
by Irethy
Summary: Después de un altercado en casa de los Dursley, Harry desaparece. Todo apunta a que es cosa de Voldemort... ¡¡COMPLETO!
1. La desaparición

**1.- LA DESAPARICIÓN**

           Era tarde en Privet Drive, Los Dursley hacia rato que se habían ido a la cama y todo parecía ser una noche absolutamente normal; pero en el dormitorio más pequeño del numero cuatro, no era nada normal. Ya entrar en la habitación se podía ver que aquella no era el dormitorio habitual de un adolescente. Lo primero que llamaba la atención era la gran cantidad de juguetes rotos que había, pero si una se fijaba bien, también veía un extraño aparatito que si alguien con malas intenciones se acercaba, este se encendía y comenzaba  a dar vueltas y  pitar, luego se podía ver un gran baúl en el que había una escoba de carreras, una capa que era capaz de volver invisible o una varita y luego por el suelo se podía ver una gran cantidad de libros, pergaminos y plumas... en todos se hablaba sobre magia o pociones y para finalizar se podía ver una jaula ahora vacía en la que normalmente había una lechuza alvina. No era una habitación normal pero es que el ocupante de esa habitación no era una persona normal, era Harry Potter, un mago mundialmente famoso que en aquellos momentos dormía con un sueño intranquilo. 

           Harry que siempre había sido un chico muy bajo para su edad, se había encontrado que en cuestión de un mes había crecido más de quince centímetros, poniéndose casi tan alto como su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, pero esa era la única diferencia que había con respecto al inicio del verano. Harry seguía teniendo el pelo negro azabache que crecía por todos lados, y seguía teniendo unos brillantes ojos verdes que ahora se encontraban con sombras debido a todo lo que había sufrido, seguí estando muy delgado y pálido, y seguía teniendo una curiosa cicatriz en la frente en forma de relámpago. Esa cicatriz era lo más curioso de su apariencia, ya que no se trataba de ninguna cicatriz normal y corriente, era el resultado de una maldición diabólica conocida como la maldición asesina o Avada Kedavra y de la que solo él había escapado con vida.

           Un súbito pitido en la habitación le hizo despertar con brusquedad, y miró asustado que podía ser lo que lo provocaba y apagarlo antes que despertara a sus tíos y su primo, los Dursley. Miró por la habitación y comprendió entre sorprendido y asustado que el origen del ruido, era le chivatoscopio de bolsillo que su amigo Ron le había regalado por su cumpleaños, hacía dos años. Aquello complicaba las cosas, el aparetejo no dejaría de dar vueltas y de pitar hasta que la persona que se encontraba cerca de él con malas intenciones se marchara o dejara de tenerlas, y desde luego, no dejaría de hacer ruido antes que los Dursley se despertaran.

- ¿¡Que es ese ruido!?- ¡Bingo! Vernon Dursley, el tío de Harry, se había despertado.- ¡Más te vale que no sea cosa tuya muchacho, porque como seas tú, te voy a dar una paliza que no te reconocerán ni en esa escuela de monstruos a la que vas!

Harry no supo que hacer, él no podía hacerlo callar, y aunque no creía que su tío cumpliera la amenaza, no quería tentar a la suerte, desde que había regresado a Privet Drive hacía un mes, los Dursley habían sido especialmente desagradables, estaba muy claro que no habían olvidado el incidente del caramelo del verano anterior y cualquier cosa les servía de excusa para darle un castigo severo. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, su tío abrió la puerta con fuerza y lo descubrió de pie, cerca del escritorio, observando el chivatoscopio que no dejaba de hacer ruido, y ahora con más fuerza, seguramente, el tener a tío Vernon cerca con tan malas intenciones lo activaba todavía más.

- Tienes menos de treinta segundos para detener ese ruido infernal y darme una explicación.- Dio tío Vernon en un tono muy peligroso

- Yo te puedo dar la explicación... peor no puedo apagarlo.- Dijo Harry rápido.

- ¿¡Qué qué!?

- Es que es un chivatoscopio, cuando hay alguien con malas intenciones cerca se activa... y no se apaga hasta que esas personas o se alejan o se le pasan las malas intenciones.- Explicó.- No sé que es lo que lo ha activado.

- Me estás diciendo que no se apagará... ¿en toda la noche?- Rugió tío Vernon.

- Emmm hasta que se aleje aquello que lo activó.

           El pequeño ruido de una explosión hizo que el hombre contuviera su enfado, enfocándolo en que tal vez el aparatejo les había avisado de alguien que tuviera la intención de robar en la casa, al mismo tiempo, Harry comenzó a notar un fuerte dolo en su cicatriz, un dolor que por desgracia conocía muy bien, era el dolor de cuando Voldemort se encontraba cerca o furioso... o ambos, pero normalmente, cuando le dolía era porque estaba cerca suyo, así que como una exhalación abrió el baúl y cogió su varita, la cual empuñó de forma defensiva mientras miraba hacía la puerta.

           Su tío lo miró con furia, e iba a decir algo cuando alguien apareció en la puerta, era alguien que vestía una túnica negra con capucha, y llevaba una máscara que le hacía irreconocible el rostro, en su mano llevaba una varita. Detrás de esta figura, apareció otra y otra y otra más. Cada vez entraban más y más encapuchados vestidos de negro y con varitas en las manos, en total serían aproximadamente nueve o diez personas.

- Bien, bien, Potter...- dijo una de las personas vestidas de negro.- ¿Sabes? Nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta ti.

           Harry miró al hombre de forma desafiante . Conocía esa voz, sabía quien se encontraba detrás de la mascara y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de mostrarle lo asustado que estaba.

- ¿No dices nada, Potter?- Dijo la misma persona.- Bien, tampoco esperábamos que dijeras gran cosa... y tampoco estamos aquí para mantener una conversación amistosa contigo. ¿Sabes a qué hemos venido?- Como Harry negó con la cabeza continuó.- Hemos venido para llevarte ente el señor Tenebroso y tienes dos opciones, o vienes con nosotros voluntariamente o bien por la fuerza... ¿Cuál decides?

- ¿Realmente debo responder a esto?- Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa burlona.- Yo creía que mi opción era obvia.

- Bueno... sí lo es, pero en mi opinión no cuesta ser educado.- Le contestó el hombre.

Lo siguiente que Vernon Dursley supo fue que de la varita de su sobrino y de los extraños salían diferentes rayos de diferentes colores y como la gran mayoría se dirigían hacía el muchacho. Después de esquivar unos cuantos de aquellos rayos, Harry cayó en el suelo y uno de los hombres lo recogió.

- En otras circunstancias, muggle, me divertiría un rato con tu familia y contigo, pero en cualquier momento llegará el viejo loco con su grupo de aurores y no sería aconsejable que nos encontrara aquí. De todas formas dale el siguiente mensaje: El Lord Oscuro tiene a Potter, la próxima vez que vea al muchacho, estará muerto.

           Dos segundos después, allí no había nadie, ni una sola persona excetuándolo a él, en el suelo permanecía la varita de Harry y por todas partes se veían quemaduras allí donde los rayos habían tocado la pared, el suelo o los muebles. Todavía estaba intentando comprender que era lo que había ocurrido cuando justo delante de él  aparecieron una serie de personas, de las cuales destacaba uno que parecía muy anciano y reconoció a otro como el hombre que recogió a Harry el verano anterior y destrozó el salón de su casa. Además de aquellos dos, habían otros cinco, un hombre de cabellos arenoso con algunas canas, otro con el pelo negro y algo largo un hombre también mayor, una mujer de pelo castaño y un hombre de pelo negro y grasiento, todos lo miraban y miraban la habitación, finalmente el hombre de pelo negro reaccionó y se acercó hasta él, lo cogió del cuello y le preguntó bruscamente.

- Bien, Dursley, ¿dónde está Harry? Por tu bien espero que se encuentre perfectamente.

- Sirius, por favor...- dijo el anciano.

- ¿Cómo que por favor? ¡Dumbledore, se supone que Harry tendría que estar en esta habitación! ¡Y solo encontramos a este muggle y la habitación está llena de marcas de maldiciones!- Exclamó Sirius muy enfadado.

           Algo dentro del señor Dursley le hizo reconocer el nombre, lo había escuchado antes pero en esos momentos no era capaz de ponerlo y entonces hizo "clic". Sirius. Sirius era el nombre del padrino de su sobrino, aquel peligroso criminal del mundo mágico. Entonces no había sido un engaño del muchacho, ¡realmente tenía un padrino!

- Escucha Black, si no sueltas a ese muggle no podremos saber lo que le ha ocurrido a Potter, así que yo que tú lo soltaría.- Dijo el hombre moreno de pelo grasiento.

- Mira Snape, cuando quiera tu opinión te la pediré, hasta entonces no te metas en mis asuntos.- Le contestó Sirius.

- Potter puede que sea tu ahijado, pero resulta que también es mi alumno por lo que también es asunto mío.- Le espetó Snape.

- Oh, sí, es tu alumno y gracias a eso le haces la vida imposible... todavía recuerdo el discursito que le diste sobre él y su padre y también sé que no eres lo que se dice muy agradable con él durante tus clases.

- Mi metodología no es la que se está cuestionando, Black, es tu conducta.

- Ya están estos dos otra vez igual.- murmuró la mujer mientras los otros hombres veían la confrontación verbal divertidos.- Dumbledore, ¿serías tan amable de poner paz?

- Claro, Arabella... Sirius, Severus por favor... os pedí un alto las hostilidades.- Dijo Dumbledore y ambos hombres se miraron con odio pero dejaron de discutir y Sirius soltó al señor Dursley.- Gracias. Señor Dursley... mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, soy el director de Hogwarts, por favor sería tan amable de decirme donde está Harry.

- No está aquí.- Murmuró el hombre.- Se lo llevaron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con se lo llevaron?- Preguntó Sirius peligrosamente.

- Sirius, por favor.- Lo riñó Dumbledore.- Señor Dursley, ¿sería tan amable de explicarnos lo que ha pasado?

- Me despertó un ruido que venía de aquí, así que vine a ver que era lo que pasaba... era esa cosa,- dijo señalando el chivatoscopio.- le pedí que lo parara pero me dijo que él no podía... luego oímos un ruido abajo y él cogió su varita. Aparecieron unos tipos vestidos de negro y con máscaras... se lanzaron rayos con las varitas y el muchacho quedó inconsciente y ellos se lo llevaron... Me... me dieron un mensaje pero no sé para quien es.

- Que le dijeron exactamente señor Dursley.- Dijo Dumbledore.

- Me dijeron que le dijera al viejo loco, que el Lord Oscuro tenía al chico y que la próxima vez que lo viera, Harry estaría muerto.

           Se hizo un gran silencio mientras tres de los hombres palidecían considerablemente, uno era Sirius, otro era el hombre pelirrojo que se llevó al muchacho el año anterior y e tercero era el hombre de cabello arenoso y canas. Los otros cuatro también parecían muy nerviosos y asustados. Se veía que aquel mensaje que para el señor Dursley no tenía casi ningún sentido, para ellos lo tenía y mucho, y el hombre comenzó a comprender que el significado no sería muy agradable.

- Dumbledore... ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¡Voldemort tiene a Harry!- Dijo el de cabello arenoso.

- No lo sé, Remus, no lo sé.- Dijo Dumbledore con aspecto abatido.- Todavía no logro comprender como los mortífagos han conseguido entrar en la casa y mucho menos sé, donde se lo han llevado.

- Lo encontraremos... ¿verdad?- Preguntó Sirius con hilo de voz.- No podría... no soportaría... Dumbledore, Harry es lo único que me queda.

- Haremos todo lo que está en nuestra mano, Sirius. No te preocupes, lo encontraremos.- Dijo Dumbledore.- ¿Dónde están las cosas de Harry?

- Esta... esta es su habitación.- murmuró el señor Dursley.- Todas sus cosas están aquí dispersadas por el cuarto.

           Sirius comenzó a recoger todo lo que había por la habitación, la varita que había en el suelo, los libros, sus cosas... fue ayudado por las personas que habían venido con él, incluido Snape que comenzó a recoger los diferentes ensayos, que eran sus deberes de verano. Cuando recogió el de pociones lo estudió con atención y cuando terminó de leerlo parecía entre sorprendido y triste.

- Este ensayo está muy bien hecho.- Dijo bajito pero debido al silencio reinante en la habitación todos lo escucharon y se lo quedaron mirando.- Ha explicado perfectamente los efectos de la poción pipermat y también de su antídoto...

- ¿Qué nota le pondrías Severus?- Preguntó Dumbledore divertido porque Snape no parecía haberse dado cuenta que había más personas en el cuarto.

- Nueve y medio.- Respondió.

- Bueno...- Dijo Remus con un pequeño silbido.- ... eso quiere decir que realmente tiene que estar muy bien hecho, para que Severus Snape de esa nota a un ensayo debe estar poco menos que perfecto, sobretodo tratándose de Harry.

           Snape hizo un gesto de fastidio y no dijo nada más mientras continuaba recogiendo los diferentes ensayos, que luego guardó para entregárselos a sus compañeros profesores, dejando muy claro que él estaba convencido del regreso de Harry sano y salvo.

           Una vez lo recogieron todo, Dumbledore se giró al hombre pelirrojo, que miraba con tristeza una fotografía en la que se veía a Harry junto a Ron y Hermione en la madriguera.

- Arthur...- comenzó.- ¿Podrías ir al ministerio y movilizar a los aurores sin que Fudge se entere? Necesitaremos toda la gente que podemos reunir.

- Lo sé...- Respondió el hombre a la vez que asentía.- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, Dumbledore, informaré también a todos los funcionarios del ministerio que sí que creen el regreso del Innombrable y mi hijo Percy también.- Entonces con una expresión muy triste y preocupada añadió.- Dumbledore... ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a mi familia? Molly lo quiere como si fuera otro de nuestros niños, mis hijos como si fuera su hermano, es el mejor amigo de Ron y... y bueno, tú ya sabes lo que Ginny siente por él.- Dijo el hombre abatido pero también obviamente preocupado por Harry.- ¡Dios! ¡Si el año pasado, Molly casi sufrió un ataque de nervios cuando se enteró que Harry participaba en el Torneo!

- Ugh.- Dumbledore hizo una mueca de dolor.- No había contado con Molly...- murmuró. Hizo un repaso de toda la habitación y luego añadió.- Bien... aquí ya no podemos hacer nada, nos reuniremos mañana en Hogwarts para organizar la búsqueda. Gracias por todo, señor Dursley y disculpe las molestias.

           Después de aquello, todos desaparecieron de la habitación dejando al señor Dursley todavía muy impactado por todo lo que había visto aquella noche.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

           El señor Weasley se apareció en la puerta de su casa y solo dando una pequeña mirada descubrió que  como mínimo su esposa seguía despierta, dentro de sí rezó para que sus dos hijos menores estuvieran dormidos, al igual que los gemelos... ellos eran los que tenían mayor contacto con Harry y estaba convencido que no se lo iban a tomar nada, pero nada bien; aunque siendo realistas... ¿quién dentro de los Weasley se iba a tomar bien la desaparición del muchacho? Dio un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta de la casa.

           Una vez dentro le saludó la imagen de toda su familia al completo esperándole. En otras circunstancias aquella imagen le habría llenado de alegría, ahora no. No había acabado de entrar, cuando ya se vio rodeado por todos ellos, incluso Percy parecía muy, muy nervioso, y fue acribillado a preguntas.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Dónde está Harry?

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Podrá venir aquí lo que queda de verano?

- ¿Qué ha dicho Dumbledore?

- ¿Han sido sus tíos?

- Por favor, por favor... si no dejáis de hacerme preguntas no podré explicar nada.- Dijo el señor Weasley al final.

           Aquello hizo que todos se calmaran lo suficiente como para escucharle, y rápidamente el hombre se vio arrastrado por sus siete hijos y su mujer hasta el salón para que lo explicara todo de una vez.

- Por favor, Arthur, ¿qué ha pasado?- Preguntó su mujer finalmente.

- Fuimos a la casa de Harry,- aquí Ron hizo un gesto de incorformidad.- nos íbamos a aparecer en su habitación por lo que podríamos comprobar rápidamente como se encontraba. Cuando nos aparecimos... cuando nos aparecimos nos encontramos que la habitación era un completo caos, las cosas rotas o tiradas por el suelo, quemadoras mágicas por todos lados... pero ningún signo de Harry ni de quien había hecho todo aquellos, allí solo estaba ese estúpido muggle que es su tío, sentado en el suelo y con la cara de confusión más grande que le he visto nunca  alguien.- Miró a su familia que tenía una expresión de horror en sus caras.- Cuando pudimos reaccionar nos encontramos con que Sirius ya se disponía a interrogar al muggle de una forma un tanto... amenazante, así que tras calmar un poco a Sirius, Dumbledore interrogó al hombre.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó su mujer con hilo de voz.

- Por lo visto, atacaron los mortífagos... eran bastantes y se llevaron a Harry no sin antes dejar un mensaje.

- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó Bill, el único que encontró fuerzas para hablar.

- Quien-vosotros-sabéis tiene a Harry y ha dicho que la próxima vez que lo veamos... que la próxima vez que lo veamos, Harry estará muerto.

           Se hizo un gran silencio en la habitación, todos estaban pálidos, mudos y horrorizados, aquello no podía ser. ¡No podía estar pasando! El silencio fue roto por Ron que exclamó bien alto un "no" antes de encerrarse en su habitación, seguido rápidamente por Ginny que subió llorando. Fred y George también parecían muy consternados pero parecían firmemente decididos a ayudar.

- Mañana nos reuniremos todos en Hogwarts para tratar como vamos a organizar su búsqueda.- Continuó el señor Weasley.- Dumbledore no piensa rendirse y quiere encontrarlo a toda costa, cueste el trabajo que cueste, tardemos lo que tardemos. Me ha pedido que movilice a los aurores... he pensado en avisar también a las personas del ministerio que no sean tan idiotas como Fudge.

- Nosotros iremos contigo.- Dijo Bill y Charlie, Percy y la señora Weasley asintieron.

- Nosotros también queremos ayudar.- Dijo uno de los gemelos.- Harry no es solo el mejor amigo de nuestro hermano, también es nuestro amigo y nuestro compañero de equipo.

- Él es como otro hermano más.- Dijo el otro.

- Vosotros no estáis preparados...- Comenzó el señor Weasley.

- Papá... casi hemos terminado la escuela y estamos sacando notas muy buenas...- comenzó uno muy serio.

- ... si no nos dejáis por las buenas, nosotros lo buscaremos por nuestra cuenta.- Finalizó el otro tan serio como su gemelo.

- Bien, hablaremos con Dumbledore.- Dijo su madre asustada por esa seriedad súbita.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

           Todos los profesores de Hogwarts se miraban nerviosos después de escuchar lo que había sucedido, todavía no se habían recuperado del choque de saber que Sirius Black, el que se había creído por casi catorce años que era un asesino en masa, un mortífago peligroso y el responsable de la muerte de James y Lily Potter, en realidad era un hombre inocente que había cargado con las culpas de Peter Pettigrew, el verdadero culpable, y que había estado cuidando y protegiendo desde la sobra a Harry durante los últimos dos años, desde cuando se escapó de Azkaban, y ahora se enteraban que el muchacho había sido secuestrado por mortífagos y que seguramente en aquellos momentos se debía encontrar en poder de Voldemort. Todos parecían muy impactados, pero sin duda era McGonagall la que más a pecho se lo había tomado, Harry era su alumno, era de su casa y aunque todavía no se lo habían notificado, iba a ser uno de los dos nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor, desde que había oído a Dumbledore que se había puesto a llorar y todavía no había parado.

- Como comprenderéis nos encontramos en una situación muy seria.- Comenzó Dumbledore.- Todos os podéis hacer una idea de que es lo que Voldemort le hará a Harry ahora que lo tiene en su poder... debemos encontrarlo antes que sea muy tarde.

- Yo me encargaré de movilizar a los aurores y a todas las personas dentro del ministerio que no sean tan ciegos como Fudge.- Dijo Arthur Weasley.

- Y yo utilizaré mis contactos en el departamento de magia internacional para poner en movilización a los diferentes ministerios extranjeros.- Dijo Percy.

- Me parece muy buena idea, Percy. Ahora... Fred, George ¿estáis completamente decididos a ayudar en la búsqueda?

- Sí, señor.

- Necesitaréis un entrenamiento extra...- murmuró el director.- y será muy duro.

- Nos da lo mismo.- Dijo Fred.

- Queremos ayudar.- Señaló George.

- ¡Y nosotros también!

           Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y entraron los dos Weasley que faltaban junto con Hermione Granger y el resto de alumnos de Gryffindor que debían empezar quinto año.

- Nosotros también ayudaremos.- Dijo Ron Weasley.

Notas autora: Hola a todo el mundo!! Aquí ataco otra vez!! Siiiii!!! ^^ Bue, ante todo quiero pedir perdón porque todavía no he actualizado el fic de Leo Malfoy... sí, ya sé que prometí que lo haría lo más pronto posible, pero es que me encuentro en un pequeño bloqueo de escritor con respecto a esa historia... (aunque la cabeza la tenga llena de nuevas ideas como es el caso de esta historia).

Este fic, lo tendré en muy poco tiempo, lo he escrito para liberar tensión por culpa de los exámenes de final de curso (queráis que no, cuatro horas de camino en tren entre ida y vuelta dan para mucho) así que ya os digo que seguramente la tendré acabada mañana. Un beso muy grande y si todo va bien, pronto conseguiréis que continúe con Leo Malfoy... después de todo, el próximo lunes acabo con los dichosos examenes. Hasta prontooooooo!!!

Khari


	2. El cuerpo

**2.- EL CUERPO**

- Ya casi han pasado ocho meses...- murmuró Hermione mientras miraba por la ventana en la clase de Historia de la Magia del profesor Binns.- ... y todavía no sabemos nada... ni bueno, ni malo.

- Hermione... estoy seguro que lo encontremos muy pronto.- Le dijo Ron.- Hay muchas personas buscándolo y seguro que estará bien... ya lo verás.

- Ron tiene razón, Hermione... Harry aparecerá y estará bien.- Le susurró Parvati.

            Habían pasado casi ocho meses desde aquel uno de agosto en el que Harry Potter había sido secuestrado por Lord Voldemort y nadie sabía ni una sola palabra sobre donde se podría encontrar en muchacho, lo único que les aseguraba que todavía seguía con vida allá donde estuviera era el hecho que Voldemort había dejado muy claro que cuando lo matara, dejaría el cuerpo bien visible... y puesto que todavía no se había encontrado, eso les hacía mantener las esperanzas de que lo encontrarían, pero lo que la mayoría de la gente se cuestionaba era bajo que condiciones.

Cuando había desaparecido, todos los alumno de quinto año se unieron como uno solo para encontrarlo, se sometieron a entrenamientos muy duros con tal de tener algún tipo de posibilidad de supervivencia si se encontraban con un grupo de mortífagos y una vez los superaron, salían en grupos para ver si conseguían descubrir alguna pista sobre el paradero de su amigo. Nadie de la comunidad mágica fue informada sobre la desaparición de Harry hasta que el día uno de septiembre quedó de manifiesto que no subió en el Expreso de Hogwarts y que no estuvo presente durante el banquete. Ante los murmullos que esta ausencia suscitó, Dumbledore tuvo que explicarlo a toda la escuela.

- Un momento, por favor...- Dijo Dumbledore justo después de la Ceremonia de Selección.- ... tengo una triste noticia que daros... Como muchos de vosotros os habréis dado cuenta, hoy uno de vuestros compañeros gryffindors no se encuentra sentado en la mesa de su casa junto a sus amigos... me estoy refiriendo a Harry Potter.- Se levantaron una gran cantidad de murmullos.- Me gustaría decir que Harry simplemente perdió el tren, pero no es así; Harry no ha venido hoy a Hogwarts y sinceramente no sé cuando lo hará... o si podrá  volver.- Aquello hizo que muchas personas en el comedor pasaran de los murmullos confusos, a murmullos asustados.- Este verano, el pasado uno de agosto, los seguidores de Lord Voldemort se presentaron en la casa de Harry y lo secuestraron... sabemos que Harry se defendió con uñas y dientes, pero habían demasiados mortífagos para que pudiera escapar... por desgracia, no sabemos en que lugar se encuentra a pesar de todos los grupos de búsqueda que hay. No os voy a mentir, tememos por su vida, antes que los mortífagos se marcharan dejaron un mensaje: la próxima vez que veamos a Harry, él estará muerto. Esto nos demuestra una vez más como puede ser de cruel y despiadado.

Después de aquel anuncio, todo el Gran Comedor fue mudo, y muchas personas en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff palidecieron, al igual que varias de Gryffindor que todavía no se habían enterado. Desde entonces que toda la escuela (excepto los de Slytherin) se portaron muy bien con los gryffindor, especialmente a los de quinto año, y muy especialmente con Ron y Hermione. Además, al día siguiente apareció un extenso artículo en el que explicaban la desaparición de Harry, así como el retorno de Voldemort y como Fudge se había negado a aceptar e informar de este hecho.

            Casi todos los profesores mostraban su consideración hacía los alumnos de quinto año de gryffindor e incluso perdonaban algunas de las faltas de atención por su parte cuando la añoranza hacía Harry era demasiado grande, pero aquella falta de noticias los estaba dejando los nervios destrozados.

- Profesora McGonagall... ¿Se sabe algo?- Preguntaron Ron y Hermione como hacían cada día.

- No... todavía no se sabe anda.- Les contestó la profesora con tristeza, sabía lo duro que les tenía que estar resultando a sus amigos.

            La clase de transformaciones pasó en silencio, nadie tenía muchas ganas de hablar después de haber escuchado como McGonagall les informaba que no había noticias sobre Harry. Todo permaneció en su rutina habitual hasta que en mitad de la clase escucharon la voz amplificada del director.

- Que todos los profesores se dirijan a la sala de profesores, los alumnos dirigios inmediatamente a vuestras salas comunes excepto los siguientes alumnos: Fred, George, Ron y Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Seasmus Finnigan, Parvati Patil y Dean Thomas, estos alumnos también deben dirigirse la sala de profesores inmediatamente.

            Todos se miraron entre sí con la misma idea en la cabeza: Harry. En aquellos momentos, el único motivo por el cual todos ellos podían ser llamados junto con los profesores, era que tenían noticias. Rápidamente, todos los alumnos de quinto año de gryffindor junto con la profesora McGonagall recogieron todas sus cosas y corrieron hacía el cuarto de personal encontrándose por el camino con los gemelos y con Ginny. Cuando entraron no se encontraron solo con los profesores, sino con todos los Weasley y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

- Mamá, papá... ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Ron en cuanto entró.- ¿se sabe algo de Harry?

- Por favor, sentaos.- Dijo Dumbledore.

            Todos hicieron cuanto le pidió el director y se sentaron con nerviosismo en las sillas vacías que había alrededor de la mesa de personal.

- Bien... ya no falta nadie.- comenzó Dumbledore.- Creo que no hace falta que explique el motivo de esta reunión... hemos tenido noticias.

            Se levantó un súbito murmullo en la sala y Dumbledore esperó pacientemente hasta que todos volvieron a prestarle atención a él.

- Un grupo de aurores del ministerio ha encontrado cerca del norte de Inglaterra a más de quince mortífagos, todos ellos inconscientes y también... un cuerpo.

            Todos quedaron muy pálidos cuando escucharon, algo dentro de su interior comenzó a suplicar que no fuera Harry, que por favor no fuera Harry. Casi no se atrevían a respirar, tenían tanto miedo de que se tratara del muchacho... solo hacía falta dos palabras para hacer que pudieran respirar con tranquilidad o por el contrario debieran llorar su perdida, pero nada en la cara del anciano mago daba a entender ni una cosa ni la otra.

- Era Voldemort.

            El silencio fue todavía mayor que antes, cuando esperaban para que Dumbledore dijera quien era el muerto no se esperaban que se tratara del mismo Lord Oscuro. Sentían la felicidad y la tranquilidad de saber que no era Harry pero al mismo tiempo les costaba asimilar quien había resultado ser.

- Los aurores han arrestado a todos los mortífagos y en estos momentos los están trayendo a Hogwarts junto con algunos representantes del ministerio para tomarles declaración. Lo hacen aquí porque no se fían de Fudge.- Continuó Dumbledore.- Por supuesto que tan buen punto sean interrogados seguramente descubriremos que es lo que le han hecho a Harry así como donde se encuentra ahora mismo.

- ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar los aurores?- Preguntó Sirius con algo de recelo.

- Diez minutos.- Dijo el anciano.- No debes preocuparte, Sirius, permanecerás en tu forma de animago hasta que alguno de los mortífagos declare tu inocencia.

Los profesores, los diez estudiantes y los miembros de la Orden permanecieron en silencio hasta que diez minutos más tarde llegó el celador, Argus Filch y les informó de que habían llegado personas del ministerio y que lo esperaban en el Gran Comedor, después se dirigieron hacía allí. Una vez entraron en el Gran Comedor se encontraron con un grupo de diez aurores y tres miembros del ministerio, que llevaban a quince mortífagos, todos ellos desarmados y con un hechizo que les impediría escapar.

- Buenos días.- Dijo el profesor Dumbledore en cuanto entró.

- Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore.- Dijo uno de los oficiales del ministerio en cuanto l vio mientras los demás (excepto los mortífagos) hacía una inclinación de cabeza.- espero que no les moleste que interroguemos a estos mortífagos aquí en Hogwarts.

- No, ni mucho menos. Como ya sabrá estamos muy interesados en averiguar donde se encuentra el señor Potter.

- Comprendo.- Dijo el hombre.- El ministerio también está muy interesado en descubrir donde se encuentra el señor Potter.

- ¿Utilizaran verisaterum?- Preguntó Snape.

- Sí, peor no debe preocuparse, profesor Snape... nosotros hemos traído.

- Muy bien.

            Todos los mortífagos, seguían encapuchados y con las máscaras puestas, por lo que desconocían sus identidades... por ahora. En el grupo, había uno que destacaba contra los demás, era bajito y regordito no aparentaba ser muy poderoso, aunque podía engañarlos... tal vez,  lo que más destacaba de él, era que su mano izquierda era plateada, él fue el primero en ser interrogado, algo que para los miembros de la Orden les resultó muy productivo ya que era justo quien podía solucionar la condición de Sirius. Lo obligaron a tomar el verisaterum y uno de los aurores comenzó a interrogarlo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Peter Pettigrew, también conocido como Colagusano.

- Peter Pettigrew está muerto. Sirius Black lo mató.- Dijo el auror sorprendido.

- Él no me mató, yo falsifiqué mi propia muerte haciendo estallar esa calle y dejé que él cargara con todas mis culpas...

- ¿Qué culpas?

- Ser un mortífago, el asesinato de todos aquellos muggles y la traición a Lily y James Potter y a la Orden.

- ¿Sirius Black no hizo ninguna de esas cosas?

- No, yo la hice.

- ¡Pero Black atacó Hogwarts! ¡Intentó matar a Harry Potter!- A los del ministerio les costaba trabajo el aceptar la inocencia de Sirius.

- Sirius no atacó Hogwarts y no intentó matar a Harry, lo que hizo fue protegerlo de mí, que había conseguido introducirme en Hogwarts, en la torre de Gryffindor y en el dormitorio de Harry.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bajo mi forma de animago. Me hice pasar por la rata domestica de ese chico.- Dijo señalando a Ron que tenía una expresión de aversión.- Como no estoy registrado, nadie podía saber que era la rata, nadie excepto Sirius, que conocía mi condición.

- ¿Entonces, Sirius Black es inocente?

- Sí.

- Bueno... hasta que al fin se aclara.- Dijo una voz nueva.

            Cuando los aurores y los agentes del ministerio se giraron, se encontraron que donde antes estaba un gran perro negro, ahora estaba Sirius Black en las túnicas de la Orden y con una expresión de total aversión hacía Peter que no parecía nada asombrado. De un principio los aurores hicieron un gesto de atacarlo pero recordando lo que Pettigrew había dicho tan solo unos momentos antes se contuvieron.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Peter?- Preguntó Sirius.- ¿Cómo Voldemort ha acabado muerto y sus mortífagos capturados?

- Harry.- Respondió Pettigrew.- Harry lo hizo.

- ¿Cómo?- Manejó a preguntar.

- Cuando Voldemort secuestró al chico, su objetivo era torturarlo, hacerlo sufrir, sumir a la comunidad mágica en el caos y luego matar al muchacho dejando el cuerpo a la vista de toda la comunidad... peor él no contó con mi deuda de vida hacía Harry.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Sirius que había adoptado el papel del auror en el interrogatorio.

- El Señor Tenebroso, pensó que sería divertido que yo vigilara a Harry contando le odio que él me tenía, pero se olvidó que yo le debo la vida al chico, así que sin que el Señor Oscuro lo supiera, fui enseñándole a Harry  toda la magia que yo sabía. Me sorprendió mucho cuando descubrí que era capaz de hacer magia sin varita y además demostró ser un buen alumno aprendió rápido, muy rápido.- Dijo Pettigrew.

- ¿Que fue lo que le enseñaste?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- De todo... encantos, transformaciones, Defensa, Artes Oscuras, magia curativa, herbología, pociones...

- Vale, vale...- Dijo Sirius cortándole.- Explícanos que más pasó.

- Yo ya le había enseñado a Harry todo lo que sabía y más, solía buscar libros para que él pudiera estudiar y parecía aprender por minutos. Voldemort se disponía a torturarlo otra vez... solía hacerlo delante de todos sus mortífagos y lo hacía durante horas, pero en aquella ocasión Harry se defendió y lo luchó. Se enfrentó al Lord Oscuro, y se batió en duelo con él. Desde el principio no fue un duelo justo, Harry se encontraba muy mal físicamente, a pesar de toda la magia curativa, estaba muy malherido a causa de los últimos ocho meses en los que raro era el día que Voldemort no lo torturaba un rato, sus heridas necesitaban tiempo para curar pero el señor Tenebroso no se lo daba.

            Todos escuchaban horrorizados lo que le había pasado a Harry durante su secuestro de boca de alguien que había sido a su vez su captor y su salvador al igual que la persona que había arruinado su vida. Sus compañeros de clases estaban muy pálidos y las chicas lloraban histéricas.

- Harry a pesar de su desventaja, lo luchó con todas sus fuerzas y pronto el duelo se decantó de su lado.- Finalizó Pettigrew.

- ¿Cómo murió Voldemort?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- No estoy seguro... el muchacho utilizó un hechizo que yo desconozco, seguramente lo leyó en alguno de los libros que le traía. Solo sé que nos rodeó una fuerte luz dorada y luego Voldemort cayó en el suelo sin vida y todos mis compañeros mortífagos caían inconscientes, luego todo se volvió negro.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?- Preguntó Sirius.

- No lo sé... cuando la luz se extinguió, justo antes de quedar inconsciente, me dio tiempo a mirar hacía donde se suponía que estaba el chico, pero allí no había nadie. Harry había desaparecido.

            Se hizo un silencio tenso. Habían esperado que después de interrogar a los mortífagos podrían descubrir donde se encontraba Harry, pero ahora se encontraban con que seguían sin saber nada, desconocían si estaba vivo o muerto, lo único que sabían es que si estaba vivo, Voldemort ya no podría herirlo, pero descontando eso... ¡seguían en el punto de partida!

            Después de aquello el interrogatorio fue encaminado más hacía la pertenencia a los mortífagos y que crímenes habían cometido, también si habían actuado por propia voluntad u obligados por la maldición Imperius. Como casi todo el mundo supuso, ninguno de los mortífagos habían actuado bajo el imperius, sino libremente y los agentes del ministerio quedaron muy impresionados al descubrir que eran personas muy importantes dentro de la comunidad mágica, como Malfoy, Avery, McNair, Crabbe o Goyle... y todos ellos afirmaban haber estado presentes durante el duelo que mantuvieron Voldemort y Harry justo antes del verano así como confirmaban lo que Pettigrew había explicado sobre la muerte del Lord Oscuro.

- Bien... creo que esto es todo.- Dijo uno de los agentes del ministerio.- Hemos finalizado los interrogatorios y tenemos pruebas suficientes como para que todos sean condenados a cadena perpetúa en Azkaban como mínimo. También haremos todos los tramites pertinentes para declarar la inocencia del señor Black, diga lo que diga el Ministro.

- Supongo que no se retiraran los equipos de búsqueda ¿verdad?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano, profesor Dumbledore... pero tendremos que tratar con el Ministro y usted ya sabe que desde el final de junio pasado odia al muchacho.- Dijo el agente.

- Claro que con lo mal que ha llevado todo este asunto de Quien-usted-sabe no me extrañaría que lo echaran a patadas del cargo.- Afirmó otro.

- ¡Es lo mínimo que se merece!- Dijo Hermione muy alto, provocando que todos se la quedaran mirando.- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es cierto!

- ¡Si nosotros no decimos que no!- Afirmó Ron rápidamente conociendo el genio de su amiga.

- Bueno...- continuó Dumbledore.- Nosotros continuaremos con nuestros equipos de búsqueda, diga lo que diga el Ministro.

            Quince minutos más tarde los gryffindors se dirigían a la Torre de Gryffindor, entre tristes y alegres. Alegres porque Voldemort había muerto y eso aseguraba la paz para la Comunidad mágica y tristes porque seguían sin saber donde estaba Harry, y tampoco sabían en que condiciones lo encontrarían, pero lo que sí sabían es que seguramente sería gravemente herido. Todavía no habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuando volvieron a escuchar la voz mágicamente amplificada del director que los convocaba todos en el Gran Comedor, así que dieron media vuelta mientras se preguntaban el porqué habían salido de allí.

            Cuando todos los alumnos se encontraron en el Gran Comedor, los jóvenes gryffindors se encontraron observados por sus compañeros, seguramente se preguntaban que era lo que había sucedido para desplegar todo aquello, intentaron descubrir lo sucedido en sus caras pero no descubrieron nada en sus expresiones, no había ni alegría, que demostraría que habían encontrado a Harry o bien lágrimas, que querría decir que el joven Potter estaría muerto, pero sencillamente tenían la misma expresión que habían lucido durante todo el curso.

- Gracias por haber venido tan rápido.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Tengo noticias muy importantes que daros a todos vosotros... Hace una hora recibí un aviso del ministerio, habían capturado a todos los mortífagos existentes y habían encontrado un cuerpo... era Lord Voldemort.- Se levantaron murmullos por todo el Gran Comedor de asombro y alegría.- Por lo que pudimos averiguar de sus mortífagos, fue Harry quien derrotó a Voldemort y dejó a todos los mortífagos inconscientes.- Aquí se levantaron todavía más murmullos excitados ante lo que supusieron que serían buenas noticias.- Pero, también hemos descubierto que el paradero del joven señor Potter es todavía un misterio... todos ellos coinciden en que en el mismo momento en el que vieron caer a Voldemort muerto, Harry desapareció.

            Los murmullos cesaron, ahora todos comprendían el motivo por el cual los gryffindors no habían mostrado ninguna diferencia con respecto a las noticias... para ellos, seguía la incertidumbre.


	3. El chico sin nombre

**3.- EL CHICO SIN NOMBRE**

            En el hospital St. Paul, siempre había mucho trabajo, sobretodo en el área juvenil. En esa área solían estar internados todos los niños a partir de once años hasta los adolescentes de diecisiete, dieciocho años, y puesto que era un área llena de adolescentes, traían a las enfermeras de cabeza con su comportamiento; esto ahora había cambiado, no que hubiera dejado de dar trabajo, no, era que los muchachos se estaban comportando y eso se debía gracias al nuevo paciente.

            Todos ellos se habían prácticamente horrorizados cuando lo trajeron y no solo habían sido los muchachos enfermos, sino también los médicos y enfermeras, tal era la condición del chico que no tendría más de catorce, quince años.

            Por lo que las enfermeras habían podido descubrir, un granjero lo había descubierto en mitad del campo totalmente inconsciente y en tan mal estado. Sus ropas estaban llenas de rasgones y roturas y completamente llenas de sangre, además le quedaban muy anchas lo que hacía suponer que había perdido mucho peso. Cuando lo trajeron al hospital descubrieron con horror toda una serie de heridas y lesiones internas de bastante gravedad, así como varias muestras de violencia y... tortura. ¡Dios! Cuando los médicos y enfermeras llegaron a aquella conclusión les faltó tiempo para llamar a los servicios sociales. Y luego estaban los pacientes, nadie sabía como se lo montaban pero siempre descubrían que era lo que ocurría y también averiguaron la conclusión a la que habían llegado así como la investigación que estaban llevando la policía para descubrir si había alguien que hubiera denunciado la desaparición del muchacho, y en consideración al chico estaban comportándose infinitamente mejor, gracias al Cielo.

            De eso ya hacían dos semanas, y el muchacho no parecía tener intención de despertar, y lo cierto era que el personal médico sospechaba que podía pasar alguna semana más, antes que la hicieran. Los muchachos, solían tener cuidado de él y lo vigilaban de cerca, así como lo estudiaban. Una piel pálida, que ahora casi ni se veía a causa de las vendas, que contrastaba con su pelo negro azabache desarreglado, alto y atractivo... tal vez, lo más curioso de s aspecto era una pequeña cicatriz en su frente con forma de rayo, y eran muchas las conjeturas sobre como podía tener dicha cicatriz, pero cada una más disparatada que la anterior.

- ¿Ningún cambio en el chico durmiente, Holly?- Le preguntó uno de los pacientes a la enfermera que tenía turno en ese momento.

- No, ninguno.- Repuso la enfermera.- Sinceramente, yo no sé como ha podido sobrevivir... Cualquier persona que tuviera las heridas que tenía él, no habría logrado sobrevivir.

- ¿Cuándo se despertará¿- Preguntó otro.

- No lo sabemos, Jack... su estado es delicado....- dijo la enfermera y añadió un poco más bajo.- Quien le ha hecho esto no merece el perdón de Dios.

            Después de aquello salió de la habitación para revisar al resto de sus pacientes, mientras los tres compañeros de habitación del muchacho lo miraban con una mezcla de indignación y compasión, no era muy complicado llegar a la conclusión de lo que le había pasado y no comprendían quien podría hacerle eso a alguien y mucho menos a un chico de quince años.

- ¿Creéis que sea cierto lo que murmuran las enfermeras?- preguntó el único que se había quedado en silencio cuando estaba la enfermera, un chico de también quince años rubio y que solo llevaba tres días ingresado.

- Yo creo que sí.- Dijo el primer muchacho que había hablado, un chico de dieciséis años de pelo castaño y que ya llevaba más de tres semanas ingresado.

- ¿Cómo que crees?- Preguntó Jack.- ¡Dyllan, han avisado a los servicios sociales! ¡Claro que es cierto!

            Jack era el mayor de los tres, tenía diecisiete años y su pelo era de un rubio oscuro. Él llevaba mucho más tiempo que sus compañeros en el hospital, ya hacía mes y medio y conocía los procedimientos de los médicos.

- Bueno, de todas formas hasta que no se despierte no sabremos si es cierto o no.- Dijo Dyllan razonablemente.

- ¡Y quien sabe cuando se despertará!- Se quejó Jack.

            Como si respondiendo a aquella pregunta, el muchacho durmiente, como Dyllan lo había llamado, comenzó a revolverse dentro del sueño, como si se estuviera despertando, lo que hizo que todos los muchachos se acercaran hasta él. Dos o tres minutos más tarde, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco revelando unos profundos orbes esmeraldas,  que parecían confusos.

- ¡Eh, Pete, ves a llamar a Holly!- Dijo Jack.

            Pete salió de la habitación para buscar a la enfermera mientras los otros dos miraban al chico de forma sonriente, y le hablaban de forma tranquilizante, sabían que debía estar asustado y confuso. Cinco minutos más tarde entró la enfermera con una mueca de incredulidad en su cara, mueca que cambió a sorpresa y corrió a llamar a un médico, luego volvió a entrar y comenzó a tomarle el pulso y verificar su temperatura.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Eh?- Decía pero no parecía esperar respuesta.- Nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados...

- ¿Don... donde estoy?- Preguntó el muchacho.

- Estás en el hospital St. Paul.- Le contestó la enfermera.- Te trajeron hace dos semanas y hasta ahora que no te has despertado. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? 

- Como si me hubiera arrollado un hipógrifo...- Dijo el muchacho provocando expresiones de desconcierto en los otros ante la expresión.- Además, lo veo todo borroso.- Añadió el muchacho mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, un gesto que era típico de las personas que llevaban gafas.

- Tranquilo... creo que es normal.- Dijo la enfermera procesando ese gesto.

            En aquel momento entró un médico al cuarto y sonrió con satisfacción al ver al muchacho despierto. Rápidamente tras unas palabras con la enfermera comenzó a revisar la condición física del chico y comprobó asombrado que las heridas le cicatrizaban con una rapidez increíble.

- Bien... parece que tienes mucha suerte... a duras penas te quedaran algunas cicatrices...- comenzó el médico.- ahora bien... es muy importante que nos digas que es lo que te ha ocurrido.

- ¡Ah!- El chico parecía sorprendido.- ¿Es que ustedes no lo saben? Porque yo no lo recuerdo.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- Preguntó la enfermera y como el muchacho negó con la cabeza añadió.- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

            El muchacho pareció concentrarse en recordar, pero a cabo de unos segundos en su rostro apreció una expresión que era una mezcla entre sorpresa, confusión y miedo, y rápidamente, la enfermera captó que algo no iba bien.

- Nada...- murmuró el muchacho.- no recuerdo nada...

- ¿Nada?- Preguntó el médico.- ¿Recuerdas como te llamas?

            El muchacho miró muy confundido al médico, algo que rápidamente calificaron como una respuesta negativa, pero esperaron hasta que se lo confirmó.

- No lo recuerdo...- murmuró tristemente.

- ¿No hay ningún nombre que te sea levemente familiar?- Preguntó la enfermera esperanzada.- No sé... algo como Andy, Robert, John...

- ¿Un nombre familiar?- El muchacho volvió a parecer pensativo y al cabo de un rato dijo en voz alta.- Sirius.

- ¿Sirius?- Preguntaron todos en la habitación.

- Sí... me es muy familiar.- Respondió el chico.

- Bueno... no sé si ese será tu nombre, pero hasta que lo recuerdes te llamaremos así. ¿Te parece bien?

            Sirius asintió confuso, pero no replicó. Desde su punto de vista todo aquello era horrible, se había despertado en un lugar desconocido, con gran cantidad de personas desconocidas y sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado. Tenía la seguridad de que todas aquellas eran buenas personas, estaba convencido, pero algo en su interior le impedía confiar en aquellas personas, al menos hasta que los conociera mejor y supiera que estaba claro que querían ayudarle.

            Después de aquello le hicieron un estudio oftalmológico y confirmaron que Sirius necesitaba gafas y que seguramente las había llevado durante toda su vida, así que tras determinar cuantas dioptrías tenía le mandaron hacérselas con urgencia (casi no podía ver sin ellas).

            De mientras sus compañeros de habitación trataban de ayudarlo lo mejor posible, si contamos que todos ellos tenían movilidad (aunque fuera poca) y trataban de hacerle la estancia más cómoda y animarlo. Cada uno de ellos le explicaron sus historias para ver si conseguían vencer la reserva del muchacho.

Pete, que era el más novato, había sido ingresado porque tenía que someterse a una simple operación para extraerle las amígdalas y el pobre reconocía que estaba muy asustado, luego iba Dyllan, que era muy vivaracho y alegre, él estaba ingresado debido a una gripe que se había salido de control desencadenando en una pulmonía, aunque ahora estaba mucho mejor y era probable que muy pronto le dieran el alta y por último estaba Jack. Jack, era el más mayor pero también el más infantil, resultaba que él, se había caído de lo más alto de un árbol que como mínimo tendría ciento cincuenta años y se había roto una pierna, un brazo y cuatro costillas y como Holly (la enfermera) solía decir era un completo milagro que no se hubiera roto también la crisma; Cuando Sirius le había preguntado el por qué se había subido allí, Jack se encogió de hombros y sencillamente le respondió: "Había hecho una apuesta".

            Algo que Sirius también notó fue que al contrario que Pete y Dyllan, Jack tampoco tenía visitas, al igual que él, aquello le estuvo mortificando durante dos o tres días antes que al fin se decidiera a cuestionarle.

- Ahh... bueno, la señora Rice me viene a visitar los domingos.- Le contestó Jack.

- ¿La señora Rice?

- Es la mujer que lleva el orfanato en el que vivo.- Dijo como tal cosa.- Es una buena mujer y es muy agradable. Todos la queremos muchísimo aunque ella asegura que la matare de un susto.- Rió.

- ¿¡¡Vives en un orfanato!!?- Se asustó Sirius.

- ¡Ehhhh! ¡Para el carro! No sé que es lo que te estarás pensando pero no es tan malo... Sinceramente, yo prefiero estar en un orfanato antes que con alguien que no te quiere y se queda contigo por obligación... El Mary Clarence es un buen sitio.

- Bueno... en eso te doy la razón. ¿Cómo... cómo acabaste en el orfanato?- Preguntó trémulamente.

- Yo no lo recuerdo, pero la señora Rice me explicó que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche... también me dijo que yo iba con ellos, pero que no tuve ningún rasguño porque mi madre me protegió... yo no debía tener más de dos o tres años.

- Lo siento.

- ¡Bah! ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo! ¡No pongas esa cara tan triste!

            Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, ambos sabían que Sirius, seguramente, también acabaría en un orfanato, porque aunque descubrieran a su familia, los servicios sociales no le permitirían tener su custodia si no había una buena excusa para lo que le había ocurrido... y aún así no era seguro que se la dieran, y además Jack sabía que las investigaciones de la policía se encontraban en el mismo punto exacto que cuando comenzaron.

            Aproximadamente una semana después de que Sirius se despertara y a mucho tristeza de este, a Jack le dieron el alta y regresaba al orfanato, aunque le aseguró que lo visitaría siempre que pudiera. En tan solo una semana y a pesar de los dos años de diferencia, ambos se habían vuelto muy cercanos, era extraño, era casi como si tuvieran cosas en común... y dicho y hecho, al día siguiente lo tuvo allí visitándolo, con un permiso especial de la señora Rice que se había mostrado muy interesada en él, de hecho también ella le había ido a visitar.

- Hola.- Saludó una mujer de aproximadamente setenta años y expresión amable.- Tú eres Sirius ¿verdad? Jack me ha hablado de ti.

- ¿Usted es la señora Rice?- Preguntó el muchacho confuso.

- Sí, lo soy.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Dime Sirius... ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Los médicos me han comentado que curas muy rápido.

- Eso parece...- Dijo él con indiferencia.

- Sirius... Jack me ha comentado que te cuesta confiar en las personas y supongo que tienes tus motivos, pero quiero ayudarte.

- ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?- Preguntó el chico fríamente.

- Yo también fui una huérfana ¿sabes? Yo y mi hermano gemelo... Tom. Nuestro padre abandonó a nuestra madre se quedó embarazada de nosotros dos... y ella murió al darnos a luz... El orfanato en el que nos criamos era horrible y muy a menudo pegaban a mi hermano... aquello lo volvió malvado... cuando terminó sus estudios desapareció y cuando volví a saber de él, supe que me había repudiado y se había convertido en un asesino... mató a nuestro padre... además también adoptó otro nombre... Cuando lo supe decidí ayudar a todos los niños huérfanos que pudiera, porque estaba convencida que si nos hubiéramos criado en otro lugar Tom nunca habría hecho lo que hizo.- Dijo la señora Rice.

- Yo... yo lo siento señora.- Dijo Sirius apesadumbrado.

- No tienes que sentirlo, Sirius, en realidad soy yo quien lo siente... Tom hizo mucho daño a muchas personas... y ahora está muerto... por eso quiero ayudarte, porque cuando te miro a los ojos veo la misma mirada que veía en mi hermano antes de que cambiara...

- ¿Y como quiere ayudarme?

- De un principio, haciendo que vengas a Mary Clarence cuando salgas de aquí y luego intentando buscar a tu familia, o a alguien que te quiera y te aprecie.

- La policía también lo está haciendo.- La informó.

- Lo sé, pero créeme cuando te digo que la policía no tiene mis recursos.- Sonrió misteriosamente.

            Aproximadamente dos semanas más tarde y a mucha sorpresa de todo el mundo, Sirius fue dado de alta. Sus heridas que eran muy graves habían sanado realmente y aunque si bien todavía no se había recuperado del todo, su salud era lo suficientemente buena como para poder abandonar el hospital e ir a Mary Clarence. La señora Rice, fue quien lo vino a buscar para llevarlo al orfanato, para mucho agrado del chico que en dos semanas realmente había llegado a apreciarla... no sabía el porqué, peor tenía la sensación de que le recordaba mucho a alguien... aunque no supiera a quien.

Mary Clarence era un lugar que a Sirius le pareció a primera vista encantador. Era una construcción que aparentaba tener dos pisos, rodeado de jardines y arboles... la casita, que a primera vista era bastante pequeña, resultó ser por dentro muy grande, espaciosa y cómoda. Cada habitación tenía capacidad para cuatro personas y había diez dormitorios por lo que había capacidad para cuarenta niños. Además, según pudo notar, había una extraña sensación que a Sirius le pareció muy conocida, que le hizo sentir en casa.

- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó la mujer.

- Sí... no sé porqué pero tengo la sensación de estar... en casa.- Respondió él.

- Bien, de hecho, eso es lo que yo deseo.- rió la mujer.- Me alegra saber que a ti te lo parezca.

- ¿No está todo muy... vacío?

- Bueno, es que los chicos van a la escuela de al lado, así que hasta dentro de unas horas aquí no habrá nadie. Así podrás acomodarte en tu habitación antes de que todos lleguen y comiencen a armar jaleo, recuerda que debes estar en reposo.- Le contestó la mujer y viendo una mueca en el chico añadió.- Estarás en la misma habitación que Jack, así tendrás a alguien en quien confíes.

- Gracias.

- No me las des. Jack me mataría si te pusiera en otro cuarto.- Afirmó alegre.

            Cuando un par de horas de horas después, estuvo cómodamente en la habitación que le había asignado, comenzó a escuchar una serie de jaleo por la casa, supo que los demás habían llegado y no había pasado dos segundos que lo había deducido cuando alguien abrió la puerta de forma brusca... Era Jack.

- ¡SIRIUS!- Exclamó mientras corrió a la cama.- ¡Que bien el verte fuera de una vez!

- Oye de que hablas... si tú has estado más tiempo que yo.- Le respondió.- Y yo estaba más grave que tú.

- Por eso tú tienes que permanecer en cama y yo no.


	4. Cosas raras

**4.- COSAS RARAS**

            Si bien de un principio la recuperación de Sirius había resultado muy rápida, parecía que el proceso había disminuido considerablemente, de forma que el muchacho tuvo que permanecer en cama aproximadamente tres semanas más antes que pudiera levantarse de la cama, tiempo durante el cual, todos tomaron cariño al chico rápidamente, aunque a este le costó confiar en los otros. Cuando los niños del orfanato estaban en la escuela, la señora Rice solía pasar mucho rato con él, le traía libros para que se fuera poniendo al día con respecto a sus estudios y mantenían largas conversaciones si hubo algo que llamó la atención de todos era que Sirius era muy maduro para sus quince años, casi dieciséis, era como si hubiera vivido muchas experiencias que le habían obligado a madurar y aquello les llamaba la atención si se tenía en cuenta que la persona con la que mejor se llevaba, Jack, era todo lo contrario.

            Cuando al fin pudo levantarse Sirius mostró que tenía una gran necesidad de moverse, lo cual era normal si se tenía en cuenta que había pasado dos meses en cama, y pudieron comprobar que era muy rápido. Lo supieron porque Jack le había retado a un partido de baloncesto y resultó que a duras penas podía seguir su ritmo, después de aquello lo retó a lanzarle unos penaltis y tres cuartos de lo mismo, Siruis era tan rápido y tenía tan buenos reflejos que no consiguió meterle ningún gol y para finalizar lo desafió a un partido de béisbol tanto de bateador como lanzador era muy bueno y tenía una gran resistencia.

- ¿Y tú eres quien ha estado hasta esta mañana en cama?- Le preguntó Jack cuando lo miró y lo vio con fuerzas de continuar. ¡No te cansas nunca ¿o qué?!

- Claro que me canso, pero estoy demasiado cargado de adrenalina.- Explicó.

- Pues lo siento amigo pero yo no puedo más. Sonrió Jack.- Estoy hecho polvo.

- ¿Qué tal si  damos una vuelta?- Preguntó Samantha, Sam para los amigos, una muchachita rubia de trece años y que le había cogido mucho afecto a Sirius.- Hace muy buen día y estoy segura que a Sirius le gustaría pasear.

- ¡Buena idea!- Intercedió un tercero, un muchacho llamado Paul de la edad de Sirius.

- Vamos pues.- Aceptó Jack.

            Durante el paseo los chicos iban hablando alegremente de lo que les había pasado a ellos o a otros, o explicaban historias divertidas, o bien historias de miedo. Jack acababa de explicar una excepcionalmente repugnante sobre un zombi, cuando Sirius comenzó a hablar con voz perdida.

- Hace algo más de veinte años, apareció en el mundo un mago muy poderoso pero muy malvado, no conocía la piedad y su único interés era conseguir más y más poder...

            Paul resopló ante la idea de magos buenos y malvados o ante la simple idea de la existencia de la magia pero Jack le hizo callar con un leve gesto al notar que los ojos de su amigo se encontraban un poco vagos, como si estuviera recordando algo y si era así, aunque se tratara de la historia más fantástica que hubiera existido nunca sería algo bueno para que le ayudara a recuperar su memoria.

- ... desde el primer momento demostró no tener ningún tipo de escrúpulos,- continuó Sirius.- utilizó la magia más oscura que se conocía para conseguir sus planes y para conseguir seguidores. Muchos magos y brujas se le unieron unos porque deseaban un poco del poder que poseía, otros por miedo, a otros él los controlaba bajo hechizos o pociones.- poco a poco los muchachos comenzaron a sentirse atraídos por la historia.- Utilizando a aquellos seguidores El Mago Oscuro, provocó el caos, el miedo y la desesperación en la Comunidad Mágica existente, torturaba, secuestraba y asesinaba, la gente tenía tanto temor que se estremecían de incluso oír su nombre y comenzaron a llamarlo "El Innombrable" o "Quien-tú-sabes", nadie se animaba a hacer amistad con otros magos y brujas, eran tiempos muy oscuros....

Aquel mago fue consiguiendo más y más poder durante diez años y entonces en una familia nació un niño, los grandes magos e lado de la magia blanca decían que era muy especial pero no aclararon el porqué salvo a los padres del pequeño. Mantuvieron su cualidad en secreto pero no sabían que tenían un espía muy cercano a la familia que informó al Mago Oscuro y este marcó a ese niño como su blanco. Durante un año los padres del niño y sus amigos intentaron protegerlo, hasta que decidieron realizar un hechizo muy complejo en el que guardaban un secreto dentro de alguien, el padre eligió a su mejor amigo pues sabía que antes de decirlo se dejaría matar, pero este en el último momento tuvo un plan para despistar al Mago Oscuro, cambiarían de guardasecreto sin explicárselo a nadie, de forma que ellos estarían todavía más seguros.

Sin saber lo que hacía propuso al más débil de sus amigos, que resultó ser el espía y tan solo una semana después de hacer el hechizo, la noche de Halloween, los traicionó. El Mago Oscuro se presentó en su casa y tras una leve lucha asesinó a los padres del niño... mas cuando trató de matar al pequeño no pudo, la maldición que había probado regresó a él y el niño salió prácticamente ileso. Su madre se había sacrificado por él y eso lo había salvado, porque activó un potente contrahechizo de magia antigua.

- ¿Qué más pasó?- Preguntó Sam

- No lo sé... no recuerdo que pasa después.- Contestó.

- Ohhhh... con lo interesante que estaba.- Murmuró Paul.

- ¡Sería tan bonito que la magia existiera!- Exclamó Sam.

- ¡Bah! ¡No digas tonterías!- Le dijo Paul.- ¡La magia no existe!

- Pues yo creo en ella.- Dijo Siruis y cuando todos se le quedaron mirando añadió.- No estoy muy seguro del porqué, pero sé que es importante que crea, que la magia existe. Es lo mismo que esa historia... algo me dice que es muy real, que todo aquello ocurrió y que de algún modo es muy importante para mí.

- Si tú lo dices...- Comenzó Paul como diciendo "igualmente no te creo"

- ¿Sabes? La señora Rice también cree en la magia...- dijo Jack.- y cuando me habló de ella hizo que yo también creyera...

            Los días pasaban rápidamente en Mary Clarence y Sirius pronto se conoció todo el orfanato mejor que nadie, encontró un montó de habitaciones secretas y demostró que tenía una mente privilegiada en lo que se refería a gastar bromas, que solía tocarle a cualquier persona dentro del mismo, aunque Jack, Sam y Paul solían librarse y es que había hecho muy buenas migas con ellos, además demostró que tenía grandes conocimientos en materias que casi nadie sabía.

- ¡Eh! ¡Mirad que flores más bonitas!- Exclamó Sam durante una excursión con todo el orfanato.- ¿Qué son, seño...?

- Son Alóferas.- Dijo Sirius.- Son unas flores muy extrañas en Inglaterra y normalmente se exportan del norte de China, son conocidas porque tienen propiedades curativas, además de ser muy decorativas. Necesitan que haya poca luz y por eso crecen a la sombra. Estas deben estar siendo criadas por alguien de la zona.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Hasta ahora solo la señora Rice sabía tanto sobre plantas raras.- Le preguntó una niña de aproximadamente diez años.

- No lo sé...

            De mientras la señora Rice lo miraba sorprendida y a la vez algo sospechosa ya que aquel conocimiento no todo el mundo lo tenía, de hecho solo lo sabía un número muy reducido de gente y aquellas personas no es que sean muy normales que se diga. Aquella misma noche ya le dio otro punto en el que pensar, y es que iban a acampar al aire libre.

- Me he estado preguntando... ¿Qué clase de nombre es Sirius?- Dijo un muchacho de dieciocho años llamado Robert.

- ¡Robert!- Dijo Jack enfadado.

- Sirius es el nombre de la constelación del perro.- Le informó el aludido.- De hecho, es esa de ahí,- Dijo mientras la señalaba.- justo a su lado se encuentra al de la serpiente y esa de ahí es la del centauro. (perdonadme quienes sepáis de astronomía, me lo he inventado porque yo no tengo ni idea)

- ¡Woa! ¡Cómo sabes!

- ¡Yo no las veo!

- ¿Cómo las distingue?

- ¿Conoces más constelaciones?

            Las preguntas se disparaban una tras otra y no paraban, pero Sirius las contestaba todas una por una demostrando que tenía muchos conocimientos de astronomía  aunque por supuesto no lo sabía todo, en algunas estrellas parecía dudar y otras declaraba abiertamente que no las sabía. Otra cosa que les llamó la atención es que el muchacho parecía tener una extraña habitabilidad para curar, más de una vez curó pequeña heridas ¡solo con tocarlas!, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta de esta habilidad porque enseguida iba a acompañar al "herido" para que le curaran sin darse cuenta que ya no existía herida.

            Así llegó el mes de julio, y todos en el orfanato se fueron de vacaciones a una casa que había en el campo con un gran lago enfrente y un bosque justo detrás de la casa, era un lugar idóneo para alejarse del bullicio de la ciudad.

- ¡Jack!- Se escuchó por toda la casa.- ¡Jack, ven que necesito que me ayudes!

- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó el aludido mientras veía como su amigo iba de un lado a otro de la habitación que compartían.

- Ayúdame a ordenar esto, ¿quieres?

- ¡Pero si ya está ordenado!- Exclamó Jack

            Sam y Paul miraron la habitación que era un absoluto caos y miraron al mayor de grupo con una expresión de incredulidad, este seguía diciéndole que dejara de ordenar y se dirigiera fuera a divertirse, pero el otro no le hacía caso, Sirius era terriblemente ordenado.

- Ya te ayudo yo.- Dijo Sam.

- Y yo.- Añadió Paul

- Gracias.- Les sonrió Sirius.

- ¡Vale! ¡Yo también!- Exclamó Jack irritado.

            Los cuatro comenzaron a ordenar la habitación siguiendo de vez en cuando las indicaciones del muchacho de ojos verdes, y aunque podía llegar a veces a ser alguien quisquilloso con eso del orden, se dieron cuenta que casi todo quedaba con un cierto toque casual, como si lo hubiera puesto allí porque era el primer lugar que había encontrado.

- Ei, Jack, ¿me puedes poner esa caja ahí arriba?- Preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Cuál?

- Esa de ahí.- Le respondió señalando una caja grande.

            Cuando el muchacho se dispuso a colocarla, se quedó helado donde se encontraba e hizo gestos a Paul y Sam para que miraran. La caja había comenzado a levitar y poco a poco se colocó ella solita encima de una estantería bastante alta. Los otros tres se quedaron mirando la caja como si les fuera a morder, ¿cómo era posible que la caja se hubiera colocado ella sola encima de la estantería?  Sirius se giró y miró la caja y sonrió.

- ¡Justo donde la quería! ¡Me conoces demasiado bien!

            Los muchachos no se volvieron a mover porque de golpe  los objetos comenzaron a colocarse solos sin que nadie los tocara excepto aquellos que Sirius movía por sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de todas las cosas que volaban por su espalda. Cuando todo estuvo ordenado, Sirius suspiró satisfecho y les sonrió a sus amigos.

- ¡Sí que hemos ido deprisa!

- ¿No... no lo has visto?- preguntó Paul.

- ¿Ver el qué?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Las cosas... moviéndose.- Dijo Sam

- ¿De que habláis?

- No, de nada... de nada.- Dijo Jack.- Absolutamente nada. ¿Te apuntas a dar una vuelta?

- No gracias. Voy a leer un rato.

- Vale, luego te vendremos a buscar para ir al lago.

- Entendido.

            Los otros tres salieron de la habitación y dejaron la casa, cuando ya estaban bastante alejados Sam miró a Jack sin comprender el comportamiento de su amigo.

- Escuchadme bien los dos, nadie debe saber ni una palabra sobre lo que hemos visto.- Dijo Jack serio.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Paul.

- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Primero nos tomarían por locos y luego se llevarían a Sirius!

- ¡La señora Rice no lo permitiría!- Se asustó Sam.

- No debéis olvidar que Sirius se encuentra bajo la protección de los servicios sociales, le sería fácil el llevárselo de Mary Clarence, y la señora Rice no podría hacer nada.

- Es algo que no comprendo...- comenzó Paul.- ¿por qué los servicios sociales están tanto por él? No son tan cuidadosos con ninguno de nosotros.

- Vosotros no sabéis como llegó al hospital, los médicos todavía no saben como sobrevivió y todos las heridas y lesiones que tenían habían sido provocadas. Alguien le había pegado y las enfermeras creían que lo habían torturado, es por eso que lo vigilan tanto... por si acaso quien lo hizo vuelve. ¿Qué creéis que harían si supieran lo que hemos visto?  Además, ¡él no se ha dado cuenta!

Los tres prometieron no decírselo a nadie y vigilaban de cerca al muchacho por si acaso hacía más cosas raras para poder encubrirlo lo más rápido posible, pero por suerte, cuando ocurrían aquellas cosas o estaba solo o bien estaba con ellos. Además algo que había comenzado da hacer mucho era dibujar, unos dibujos muy hermosos en los que se veían animales fantásticos como unicornios, centauros e incluso un perro con tres cabezas, o bien un castillo enorme y precioso. Los muchachos no encontraron nada raro hasta que en vez de seres fantásticos comenzó a dibujar personas: un anciano, un hombre moreno y delgado, un hombre de cabello arenoso y de aspecto cansado, una familia de pelirrojos, o un pelirrojo junto a una chica de pelo castaño espeso, lo que les llamó la atención, es que muchas veces él se incluía.

- Sirius... ¿quiénes son estás personas? ¿lo sabes?- Preguntó Sam.

- No, pero me son conocidos. Es como si los hubiera visto antes.- Dijo ausente.

- ¿Y por que te incluyes?- Preguntó Paul.

- Me parecía que era mejor hacerlo.

            Los tres amigos se miraron preocupados, los dibujos habían comenzado justo después de que comenzaran a pasar las cosas raras y siempre los hacía si estaba cerca del lago, como si este le ayudara a recordar.

- ¿Creéis que sean recuerdos?- Preguntó Sam.

- Sí, claro y los unicornios y el perro de tres cabezas también ¿no?- Dijo Paul serio.- ¡Y que más!

- Los dibuja con demasiados detalles como para que sean invenciones.- Señaló Jack.

- En eso te doy la razón.- Dijo el otro muchacho.

- Ese dragón y ese perro daban miedo.- Dijo la chiquilla con un escalofrío.- Parecían que iban a salirse del papel y atacarnos.

- ¿Creéis que debemos decírselo a la señora Rice?- Preguntó Paul.

- Tal vez... no sé, esos dibujos podrían significarlo todo y a la vez nada.- Señaló Jack.

- ¡Eh! ¡Miradlo!- Señaló Sam asustada.

            Cuando los otros dos le miraron su asustaron al ver que su amigo estaba llorando. Se acercaron hasta él y se dieron cuenta que mientras lloraba no apartaba la vista de uno de los dibujos que acababa de hacer y al mirarlo descubrieron que se trataba del dibujo de un muchacho que a primera vista tendría diecisiete o dieciocho años, que llevaba ropas muy parecidas a la que le habían visto a la otras personas de los dibujos solo que en vez de rojo y dorado era azul y blanco y tenía un escudo con un tejón en la bata negra (me he basado en el uniforma de la película).

- Sirius... ¿Por qué...?- Jack no pudo terminar la pregunta porque la voz suave de su amigo le interrumpió.

- Cedric... lo siento tanto... era yo quien tenía que haber muerto.


	5. Pasado

**5. -  PASADO**

            Los tres muchachos se sobresaltaron ante lo que habían escuchado y miraron a su amigo con asombro. El no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de los otros tres y seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin saber muy bien como iba a reaccionar Jack lo sacudió suavemente en el hombro y el muchacho se sobresaltó.

- Jack... me habías asustado.- Viendo la cara de los otros se limpió las lágrimas y les dio una débil sonrisa.- No te preocupes estoy bien... es solo que cuando he terminado el dibujo y lo he visto... me he sentido muy triste y me han entrado ganas de llorar... aunque no sepa el por qué.

- ¿Sabes quien es?- Le preguntó el otro.

- No... no lo sé.- Dijo Sirius serio mientras fruncía el ceño.- Me da una rabia... todas estas cosas se me hacen familiares, como si las hubiera visto antes o las hubiera conocido bien... por eso me da tanta rabia no ser capaz de recordarlas.

- Sirius... ¿me darías los dibujos?- Preguntó Sam tímidamente.- Dibujas muy bien y me gustaría tenerlos.

- Claro... cógelos.- Rió.- Te los puedes llevar todos excepto este de aquí.

            Señaló uno de los dibujos en el que se veía al mismo Sirius junto con un muchacho pelirrojo alto y una chica de pelo castaño muy espeso. Cogió el resto y se los colocó en las manos de la chiquilla con una sonrisa amable que ella le devolvió, después se estiró en el césped y cerró los ojos dejando claro que iba a dormir durante un rato, los otros se quedaron con ellos un tiempo hasta que vieron que se había dormido.

- Voy a llevarles estos dibujos a la señora Rice... ¡estoy segura de que esconden quien es realmente Siruis!- Dijo Sam convencida.

- Aunque se los lleves... ¿de que van a servir?- Le preguntó Paul.- No le van a devolver la memoria.

- No, pero pueden darnos una pista sobre quien es su familia o sus seres queridos.- Dijo Jack pensativamente.- ¡Vamos!

            Los tres salieron corriendo hacía el interior de la casa para hablar con la anciana mujer sobre los dibujos de su amigo y la descubrieron en su despacho mirando una fotografía de unos cuantos niños en blanco y negro lo que hacía pensar que debía ser muy antigua. Cuando los tres adolescentes entraron, la mujer levantó la vista y les sonrió.

- Chicos... ¿que es lo que queréis?- Preguntó amablemente.- ¿tiene que ver con Sirius?

- Sí, señora.- Dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Bien adelante.

- Sirius últimamente ha estado haciendo dibujos... y creemos que tal vez podrían ayudar a saber quien es.- dijo Sam mucho más segura de lo que se sentía.

- Cuando acaba uno, siempre dice que le parece conocido pero no es capaz de recordarlo.- Añadió Paul

- ¿A ver? Dejádmelos ver.- Dijo la mujer interesada.

            Los niños le alargaron los dibujos y miraron a la mujer; desde el primero, que para ellos no tenía mucho sentido, ella palideció. Los muchachos se quedaron desconcertados, ya que parecía que la anciana sabía el significado de aquellos bocetos.

- Dios Bendito... no puede ser...- murmuró.- en todos estos meses ni siquiera lo he sospechado.

- ¿Sabe quienes son?- Preguntó Jack trémulamente.

- Este castillo... lo conozco... ¡era mi vieja escuela!- Los muchachos la miraron asombrados.- Si, este castillo es Hogwarts y el uniforme que llevan es el de la escuela... lo reconocería en cualquier lado.

- ¿Y que tiene de especial?- preguntó Paul.

- Tiene mucho de especial,,, esta escuela es...- de repente se detuvo y miró a los tres muchachos con seriedad.- Escuchadme bien los tres... es muy importante que me respondáis con sinceridad.- Los tres asintieron.- Tenéis que decirme si habéis visto cosas raras alrededor de Sirius.

            Los tres muchachos se miraron con alarma y por un momento se plantearon negarlo, pero... ¿Cómo había sabido que pasaban cosas extrañas alrededor de su amigo? Al final asintieron lentamente.

- Lo sabía... Sirius es un alumno de Hogwarts.- Murmuró la anciana.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué tienen que ver las cosas raras que le pasan a Sirius y ese colegio?.- Preguntó Jack.

- Mucho.- Sonrió la anciana.- Hogwarts no es una escuela común, y desde luego no tiene alumnos comunes. Para poder recibir una invitación, se ha de tener unas cualidades muy especiales.- Explicaba la anciana mientras pasaba los dibujos uno a uno.

- ¿Qué tipo de cualidades?

- Poderes mágicos.- Los tres adolescentes la miraron planteándose brevemente si se había vuelto loca.- no me miréis así, la magia existe y los magos y brujas existen y en Inglaterra aprenden a controlar su magia en Hogwarts. Yo soy una bruja y Sirius es una mago. Y eso es una realidad.

- Por eso decía que creía en la magia.- Dijo Paul.

- Entonces... ahora será mucho más fácil descubrir quien es ¿no?- Preguntó Jack.

- Sí, solo debemos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore... él estará muy agradecido si le preguntamos si ha desaparecido algún alumno de gryffindor.

- ¿Gryffindor?

- Hogwarts está dividido en cuatro residencias: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Sirius es un gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- Preguntó Paul.

- Por el animal que hay en el escudo de su uniforme.- Rió.- Es un león. Cada casa tiene un animal que la representa: Gryffindor un león; Ravenclaw un águila; Huffleppuff un tejón y Slytherin una serpiente.

            Los muchachos se quedaron silenciosos mientras su directora se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la chimenea que había en la habitación. La chimenea era algo que nadie dentro de Mary Clarence podía comprender, no entendían como era que teniendo calefacción en todas las habitaciones en el despacho de la directora siempre había una chimenea.

- ¿Cómo los dividen?- Preguntó de golpe Sam.

- ¿El que?- preguntó la señora Rice a su vez.

- ¿Cómo los dividen por residencias?

- Ahhh... según su carácter. El primer día todos los nuevos alumnos se prueban un viejo sombrero este es mágico y lee como es cada persona y según lo que ve los envía a una casa u otra. Si eres valiente vas a gryffindor, si eres leal a Huffleppuff, los eruditos para Ravenclaw y a Slytherin los astutos.

- Entonces Sirius es valiente.- Finalizó Jack.

- Sí, lo debe ser.- La anciana había sacado una varita y murmuró- Incendio.

            Los adolescentes vieron como en la chimenea aparecía un hermoso fuego que parecía llevar horas encendido y miraron asombrados a la mujer que ahora rebuscaba en una bolita de tela. No vieron que fue lo que cogió pero lo lanzó al fuego y en este las llamas se volvieron verdes.

- ¡Albus Dumbledore!

            Las llamas crecieron y los muchachos vieron asombrados como en el fuego aparecía una cabeza de un hombre que parecía muy, muy, muy anciano  y que pareció muy agradado de ver a la mujer porque le dio una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Odette! ¡Que alegría el volver a verte! ¿A que debo tu llamada?- Dijo la cabeza.

- Hola Albus... necesito que me eches una mano y es muy importante.

- Tú dirás.

- Hace algunos meses llegó a mi orfanato un muchacho que estaba muy malherido, este chico no tiene ningún recuerdo de su vida antes de despertar en el hospital y ni siquiera sabe como se llama realmente.- Explicó la mujer.- Últimamente ha comenzado a hacer una serie de dibujos y bocetos y me he quedado muy sorprendida al ver que uno de eso dibujos era Hogwarts, en otro estabas tú y varios muchachos con el uniforme de la escuela.- El anciano parecía muy interesado.- Por eso te quiero preguntar si ha desaparecido algún alumno tuyo últimamente (parece como el que desaparecieran alumnos fuera una cosa de lo más normal del mundo no?).

- ¿Estás en la casa de campo?- Preguntó el hombre.

- Sí, sabes que pasamos aquí los veranos.

- Bien, apártate a un lado, voy para allá.

- Tomaré eso como un sí.- Dijo la mujer mientras se apartaba.

Unos minutos más tarde, las llamas volvieron a crecer y rugieron de un profundo color verde y allí apreció un hombre, el mismo cuya cabeza estaba ates en la chimenea, y tal y como antes les había parecido a los chicos, parecía muy, muy, muy anciano a juzgar pro su larga barba y su largo pelo plateado. Vestía túnicas púrpuras y llevaba gafas de media luna que ahora enmarcaban unos ojos anhelantes.

- Odette, ¿dónde está?- preguntó nada más llegar.

- Fuera, en el jardín.- ¿Puedes decirme quien es el muchacho?

- Solo hay un alumno en Hogwarts que haya desaparecido... y aunque muchos comienzan a darlo por muerto, seguimos buscándolo. El nombre del chico, es Harry Potter.

            Los muchachos se sorprendieron todavía más cuando vieron como la mujer palidecía considerablemente y se sentaba en  su silla del susto, sin dejar de mirar al anciano, que a su vez la miraba con seriedad.

- ¿Harry Potter?- Preguntó con voz queda.- ¿El mismo Harry Potter que derrotó a Voldemort cuando era un bebé?

- Sí, el mismo Harry Potter que derrotó a tu hermano cuando era un bebé.

- Voldemort no era mi hermano, Albus, sino la aberración en la que Tom se convirtió.- Afirmó la mujer.- Además, sabes que me repudió en cuanto descubrió que descendíamos de Salazar Slytherin y que yo había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor.

- Lo sé, al igual que sé que fuiste una de los miembros de la Orden más activos. El derrotar a Lord Voldemort era algo personal.

- ¿Es cierto que Harry se parece tanto a su padre como se rumorea?

- Sí, es una copia exacta de James excepto por los ojos, tiene los ojos de su madre.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerlos... no me presentaste a la Orden hasta que Harry derrotó a Voldemort.

- Y fuiste una de las que más se opuso al que Harry viviera con sus tíos.

- ¡Por supuesto!- Dijo enérgica.- ¡Esos muggles miserables odian cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la magia! ¡Advertí que harían su vida miserable y no me equivoqué! Si no hubieran sido por las protecciones que pusiste en la casa me lo habría traído a mi orfanato y seguro que habría tenido una infancia mucho más feliz. Y escúchame bien... no te pienso permitir que lo vuelvas a llevar con esos muggles, antes se queda aquí.

- Tranquila, Odette, no volverá con sus tíos. Su padrino tiene al fin su custodia legal y se hará cargo de él.

- Así que al final se ha demostrado su inocencia... siempre lo dije.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y los adolescentes no hacían más que mirar de uno a otro con total confusión, no habían entendido nada de nada la conversación de ambos adultos había derivado a unos temas que no entendían pero temiendo que los sacaran del despacho se mantuvieron callados.

- ¿Te lo vas a llevar ya?- Preguntó la señora Rice.

- No, primero quiero que Poppy le de una ojeada... tal vez pueda determinar el por qué de la amnesia y curarla... además, primero debo avisar a Sirius y sosegarlo para que no se aparezca aquí y se lo lleva de repente... tampoco lo quiero exponer ahora a todos los problemas con la prensa, no al menos antes que esté preparado.

- ¿Y los servicios sociales?- Preguntó Jack sin poder abstenerse.

            Dumbledore se sobresaltó cuando descubrió a los tres muchachos, pero la directora sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara. Si giró a los adolescentes y respondió.

- No os preocupéis por ellos, nos resultará fácil el hacer que se olviden de que lo han conocido, nadie podrá recordarlo, será como si nunca hubiera pasado.

- ¡Nosotros no queremos olvidarle! ¡Es nuestro amigo!- Se asustó Sam.

- Tranquila, ya me encargaré yo de que no lo olvidéis.

- Odette, me gustaría ver a Harry, si no te importa.- dijo Dumbledore seriamente.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Chicos ¿podéis irlo a buscar?

            Los muchachos asintieron y salieron de la habitación corriendo hacía el césped donde lo encontraron en el mismo sitio exacto que donde lo habían dejado. Todavía dormía. Jack lo despertó lo más suavemente que pudo para no asustarlo, había aprendido rápidamente que si lo despertabas con brusquedad solía asustarse; una vez despierto le explicaron que la directora quería verlo. Cuando volvieron a entrar en la habitación se sorprendieron de no ver al anciano por ningún lado.

- Quería verme, señora Rice?- Preguntó Sirius/Harry tranquilamente.

- Sí, Sirius... creo que he descubierto quien eres realmente.

- ¿En serio?- Se entusiasmó.

- Sí... debo decir  que ha sido difícil y si Samantha no me hubiera traído los dibujos todavía no lo sabría.

- ¿Mis dibujos?- Preguntó el muchacho mientras miraba a la chica que se ruborizó.

- Sí... ellos me dieron una pista, porque en ellos incluisteis los uniformes de una escuela, los reconocí rápidamente porque yo también fui allí. Solo tuve que ponerme en contacto con el director y me lo confirmó. Tú nombre es Harry Potter, tienes dieciséis años recién cumplidos, de hecho, los cumpliste la semana pasada y eres uno de los alumnos más destacados de la escuela Hogwarts. Actualmente te encuentras bajo la custodia de tu padrino, debido a la muerte de tus padres cuando eras muy pequeño aunque antes la tenían tus tíos... y debo decirte que está moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarte.

- Harry Potter.- Dijo el muchacho de forma ausente.- Así que me llamo Harry Potter.

- Sí.

- ¿Y el nombre de Sirius?

- Es el de tu padrino; se llama Sirius Black.


	6. Reencuentros

**6.- REENCUENTROS**

            Sirius o Harry, como e llamaba realmente, miraba el lago de forma ausente. Por fin sabía quien era, donde pertenecía y ahora se sentía nervioso. La señora Rice, le había explicado un poco por encima su vida pero no le había explicado cuando o como había desaparecido, solo que las personas que le querían no habían dejado de buscarlo desde que lo hizo. También le había dicho que el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, se haría cargo d todo lo referente a su regreso, de que avisaría a su padrino y que incluso iba a traer a una prestigiosa doctora para ver si podían averiguar el motivo por el cual había perdido la memoria, cuando el muchacho preguntó el porqué se tomaban tantas molestias, ella solo le respondió que su escuela era muy prestigiosa y se preocupaba mucho por su seguridad y comodidad.

- Harry... ¿qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Jack.- Deberías estar contento de recuperar tu pasado.

- Lo sé... pero estoy nervioso. ¿Y si resulta que les decepciono? ¿Y si no quieren saber de mí? ¿Y si...?

- Deja de decir "y si", no sabes lo que ocurrirá.- Le riñó Sam.

- Además, me siento extraño... resulta raro que te vayas a encontrar con unas personas que te conocen pero de las que tú no tienes ningún recuerdo... Que te aprecian y tú ni siquiera sabes como se llaman.

- No te preocupes...- Dijo Paul.- estoy seguro que pronto recuperarás la memoria y todo saldrá bien.

            Harry los miró y asintió sonriendo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dumbledore regresó a  su oficina más alegre y animado de lo que lo había estado en un año, no solo por fin había encontrado a Harry sino que además parecía encontrase perfectamente bien de salud, si se exceptuando su pedida de memoria, algo que sin duda alguna, la señora Pomfrey sabría como tratar. No ignoraba que el muchacho había estado muy grave, peor por suerte, nada que le produjera consecuencias permanentes. Ahora la cuestión sería Sirius y el resto de gente... conocía lo suficiente al padrino del muchacho y a los Weasley como ara saber que tan buen punto supieran donde estaba irían a buscarlo.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y acarició distraídamente a Fawkes que se había apoyado en su rodilla mientras pensaba que era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. De un principio, colocó un hechizo en la oficina de forma que nadie pudiera salir del despacho hasta que el anciano no lo quisiera, y luego con un suspiro comenzó a convocar a las diversas personas: la señora Pomfrey, los Weasley, Sirius, Remus y Hermione Granger (esta última se había conectado a la red flu) y esperó a que comenzaran a llegar.

            La primera en entrar por la puerta de despacho fue la señora Pomfrey que parecía muy desconcertada, después la siguieron Sirius y Remus que obviamente se habían aparecido lo más rápido que pudieron lo más cerca posible de la escuela, los siguió Hermione, que hizo un aterrizaje algo aparatoso y justo cuando acababa de levantarse comenzaron a llegar los Weasley (los nueve). Una vez estuvieron todos sentados (digo yo... ¿cómo se lo montan para caber todos en una habitación de apariencia tan pequeñita?) se miraron todos confundidos.

- Bien... ya estamos todos.- Dijo Dumbledore serenamente.

- ¿Por qué nos has avisado, Albus?- preguntó la señora Pomfrey.

- Porque tengo grandes noticias.- sonrió el anciano mirándolos alegremente.- He encontrado a Harry.

- ¿Qué?- Dijeron todos cogidos por sorpresa.

- He encontrado a Harry, o mejor dicho lo han encontrado.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó Sirius.

- Sí, hablo en serio, incluso lo ha visto aunque él a mí no.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros?- Preguntó Ron.

- ¿Está bien?- Preguntaron Molly, Ginny y Hermione.

- Sí, está bien... al menos ahora. Se encuentra en el orfanato Mary Clarence, el que está regido por Odette Rice y el motivo por el...- No pudo acabar, Sirius se levantó y se dispuso a ir a buscarlo mas cuando fue a abrir la puerta se vio obligado a volver a sentarse.- como iba diciendo... el motivo por el que no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros...- aquello sería una bomba.- ... es porque no puede recordarnos...

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- No tienen recuerdos de antes de despertarse en el hospital muggle.- concluyó

- No... ¿no nos recuerda?- Sollozó Hermione.

- No de forma consciente.- Le contestó.- pero sí de forma inconsciente.

            El anciano sacó algunos de los dibujos que había hecho Harry y los otros los miraron sorprendidos. Allí estaba Hogwarts, Dumbledore, los Weasley, Ron y Hermione, Remus y Sirius, todos ellos dibujados con gran precisión hasta el último detalle.

- ¿Realmente los ha hecho él?- Preguntó Sirius.

- Sí, aunque era incapaz de relacionarlo con nada... sabía que conocía todo lo que dibujaba.- Hizo una pausa y añadió.- Y debes saber, Sirius, que tu nombre era el único que recordaba... de hecho, le han estado llamando así durante todo este tiempo.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó sonriendo.

- En serio.

- ¿Por qué no te lo has traído, Dumbledore?- Preguntó el señor Weasley.

- Porque habría sido todo demasiado precipitado.. no sabía como reaccionaría ante nosotros sin un aviso previo.. Odette me ha explicado muchas cosas, entre ellas el que Harry estaba muy grave cuando lo llevaron al hospital... y que se ha vuelto más distante... le cuesta confiar en la gente y se asusta con facilidad ante el contacto físico... debes de haber ganado muy bien su confianza para que te trate con algo más que una fría cortesía.- Explicó el anciano para consternación de todos.- No podía llegar sin más y llevármelo.

- ¿Entonces?

- He dejado que Odette se encargue de explicarle la situación y primero me presentaré con Poppy para que le haga un reconocimiento y le hable de la magia y después y solo después, dejaré que Sirius venga conmigo a recogerlo.

Todos asintieron, algunos más predispuestos que otros, pero todos de acuerdo. Si bien, Sirius estaba deseoso de ir a buscar a su ahijado. Remus vio la expresión de su amigo y sonrió reconociendo su fastidio.

- Vamos, Canuto, no te pongas así. ¡Lo más importante es que Harry está bien!

- Excepto que no nos recuerda.

- No porque te presentes allí te va a recordar.

- Lo sé... lo sé...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            En la casa de verano del orfanato Mary Clarence, todos estaban un poco nerviosos.  Aquella mañana la señora Rice le había informado a Harry que aquel día vendría a verlo el señor Albus Dumbledore, su antiguo director, junto con una doctora llamada Poppy Pomfrey. Por lo visto, era una gran doctora que tal vez podría averiguar el porqué de la amnesia y como curársela, algo que el muchacho deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, además por lo que la directora había dicho, el hombre quería prepararlo para cuando regresara a casa.

- Harry...- dijo la señora Rice entrando en el comedor, donde se encontraban todos en aquellos momentos.- ya están aquí.

- Voy.- Dijo el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie y se levantaban murmullos en toda la habitación.

            Todos miraron como el adolescente se acercaba hasta la mujer y ambos desaparecían por la puerta. En cuanto los perdieron de vista el comedor comenzó a llenarse de rumores y comentarios mientras los amigos del muchacho miraban donde este había desaparecido con preocupación. Por su parte, Harry y la directora habían notado como todos los observaban y sabían que todo se transformaría en un hervidero debido a los cuchicheos pero i a uno ni al otro le importó y se dirigieron hacía el despacho de la mujer.

Cuando Harry entró en el despacho, observó aun hombre que era muy, muy anciano, tenía una larguísima barba plateada y vestía de una forma casual, prácticamente informal. Aquello le sorprendió, se esperaba ver a un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de traje y ante todo, muy serio, así eran todos los directores ¿no? Al menos así era el del instituto cercano al orfanato (el primer día había tenido una larga charla con él) Este anciano, tenía una expresión amable y sus ojos centelleaban de alegría al verlo, su mirada era la misma que la de un abuelo que mira a su nieto preferido.

- Hola Harry.- Dijo el hombre amablemente.

- Hola, señor.- Respondió respetuosamente.

- Harry, este es el director Albus Dumbledore, y la mujer que lo acompaña es Poppy Pomfrey.- Le dijo la directora al muchacho.

Este hasta ese momento no había reparado en la mujer que acompañaba al anciano. Se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad que aparentaba ser una buena persona, de hecho le miraba con una alegría enorme y el chico pudo decir que lo hubiera abrazado nada más verlo si no se hubiera contenido, y se sorprendió cuando algo dentro de su mente le dijo que tuviera cuidado, que a pesar de ser buena, era muy estricta.

- ¿Os dejo, Albus?- Preguntó la señora Rice sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

- No, no hace falta. Si quieres puedes quedarte.- Le respondió el anciano, y devolvió su atención al adolescente.- Me alegro mucho, muchísimo de verte Harry... hacía más de un año desde la última vez que te vi y nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados.

- ¿A todos?

- Sí, Harry, a todos. Tu padrino, tus amigos, tus compañeros y profesores. Durante este año no hemos dejado de buscarte... aunque hubo gente que te dio por muerto, nosotros continuamos buscándote.- El muchacho no dijo nada durante un rato, y al final lo miró con una gran fuerza en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué desaparecí?

- Es complicado de explicar sin dar mucho rodeo... un rodeo que es necesario que te explique,- dijo el anciano.- pero si algo he aprendido en los años que has sido mi alumno es que te gustan las respuestas claras y directas.- El muchacho parpadeó sorprendido ante la precisión con que le conocía.- La realidad fue que te secuestraron, Harry, en mitad de la noche, peor ya no debes preocuparte pro eso, nunca más te podrá hacer daño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para responderte eso debo comenzar con el rodeo, Harry, y estoy seguro que Poppy está impaciente por darte una mirada así que te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas con sinceridad... ¿Crees en la magia?

            Todo quedó completamente silencioso, esperando la respuesta del muchacho. Aquella respuesta era muy importante, dependiendo lo que dijera sería o más fácil o más difícil.

- Sí, creo en la magia.- Dijo el adolescente.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque debo decirte que eres un mago, Harry, un gran mago.- El muchacho parpadeó.- Hogwarts es una escuela de magos y brujas, y tanto Poppy, como Odette, son brujas, al igual que yo soy un mago. ¿Me crees, Harry?

Cualquier otra persona habría pensado que aquel hombre estaba realmente loco, y seguramente, el muchacho habría hecho caso a su sentido común, si no hubiera sido porque algo en su corazón dio un bote de alegría y reconocimiento y le dijo que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Además había reconocido al anciano cuando lo vio de uno de sus propios dibujos, si bien, en aquel el hombre había llevado túnica. Lentamente, asintió provocando sonrisas de alivio, y que la otra mujer se le acercara con rapidez, sacando una varita de madera.

- Déjame Harry, te daré una mirada.- Le dijo amablemente, y el muchacho la dejó hacer.

- Bien, Harry, te explicaré que es lo que pasa.- El anciano comenzó a explicarle la vida de Harry Potter, El-niño-que-vivió, y el muchacho quedó muy sorprendido cuando al escuchar la historia, descubrió que se trataba de aquella que comenzó a contar hacía tiempo a Jack, Paul y Sam y que fue incapaz de acabar.- ... Colagusano nos contó que habías destruido a Voldemort, pero que tú desapareciste en el proceso.

            Cuando Dumbledore acabó de explicarlo todo, el muchacho permaneció silencioso, su mente, se encontraba en un absoluto caos. Muchas de las imágenes que antes no le encontraba ningún sentido ahora comenzaba a tomarlo, sonidos, palabras, voces y nombres que antes no sabía como calificarlos o ponerlos, comenzaban a relacionarse entre sí y a reconocerse.

- Así que soy un mago famoso porque derroté al mayor Mago Oscuro dos veces en mi vida, algo que nadie había logrado antes.- Dijo el muchacho.

- En verdad, han sido tres veces.- Dijo el anciano.- Debemos contar también tu primer año y si contamos también cuando te enfrentaste a su recuerdo en la Cámara de los Secretos cuatro.

El muchacho asintió en silencio, mientras la señora Pomfrey se levantaba y le hacía un gesto al anciano para que se le acerara y explicarle la condición del chico que se había sumido en un silencio reflexivo y se miraba con obstinación las manos.

- ¿Qué puedes decirme, Poppy?

- No mucho, las heridas que tenían eran muchas y de considerable gravedad, por suerte, los muggles han hecho un buen trabajo, lento, pero bueno. Además, tiene fuertes hechizos curativos en su persona, supongo que de cuando intentaba sanarse a si mismo durante su secuestro.- Contestó la enfermera.

- ¿Y sobre su memoria?

- Aquí puedo decir poco... shock emocional, agotamiento, traumatismo o tal vez la combinación entre ellas, realmente no lo sé. Tal vez en la enfermería sería más capaz pero no aquí.

            El hombre asintió y miró por la ventana pensando en que más podía hacer, todo aquello le sobrepasaba. Había volcado su vida primero a la sociedad y luego a sus estudiantes, y a Harry; sabía que siempre le había exigido mucho de forma indirecta y cuando había tenido que estar allí para él le había fallado, no había evitado que Voldemort lo apresara y tampoco había podido rescatarlo y ahora estaba eso, no podía hacer nada por ayudarle a recuperar la memoria.

            Un suave golpe en la puerta los sacó a todos de sus propias reflexiones, y entró un no muy seguro Jack que los miró a todos con nerviosismo antes de hablar.

- Disculpen...- comenzó.- hay aquí un señor que desea ver a Harry y al señor Dumbledore.

- ¿Te ha dicho su nombre?- Preguntó la mujer a lo que el muchacho asintió pero antes que pudiera decir nada el anciano lo cortó.

- No hace falta que digas quien es... estoy seguro de que ya lo sé.- Dijo en un suspiro.

Como confirmando las sospechas del anciano, detrás del muchacho apareció un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos azules que miraban el pequeño despacho con anhelo y deseo, vio la mirada que le dirigió el anciano y sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Te dije que te quedaras en Hogwarts.- Le reprendió el anciano.

- No podía esperar Albus... por favor, entiéndelo, nos está resultando muy duro; además estoy convencido que ya has hablado con él.

- Ese no es el punto.- Le riñó el otro.- El punto es que te dije que te esperaras... y tú...

- ¡Hocicos!

La suave exclamación de Harry había detenido al anciano mago de forma casi instantánea y todos lo miraron con sorpresa y en el caso del recién llegado de una profunda alegría, quería correr y abrazarlo pero el chiquillo se le adelantó y antes que el hombre pudiera dar un paso ya estaba abrazándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera sacarlo todo el jugo, y este respondió al abrazo.

- Harry... yo... me tenías tan preocupado. Temía el haberte perdido igual que perdía tus padres.- El muchacho lo abrazó más fuerte, como diciéndole que estaba allí. Pero, ¿cómo es que me recuerdas? Creía que no podías recordar nada excepto algunas imágenes de forma desordenada que no eras capaz de relacionar.

- No lo sé.- Dijo Harry.- Solo que te recordé... cuando te vi en la puerta, no sé... no me sé explicar, Sirius, no lo sé. Solo sé que me acuerdo de ti, del profesor Lupin, de los Weasley y de Hermione, es... es como si alguien hubiera encendido un fuego en mi cabeza... poco a poco lo voy recordando todo.

- ¿Todo?- Había un miedo callado en la pregunta y el muchacho lo notó.

- Casi todo.- Corrigió.- No consigo recordar nada después que Malfoy me aturdiera.

- Creo que es lo mejor.- Dijo el hombre. No quiero que sufras Harry, y no creo que fueran recuerdos agradables.

            El muchacho asintió y volvió a enterrar la cara en el pecho de su padrino, el cual, sonreía con satisfacción y alegría, mientras todos en la habitación miraban la escena con grandes sonrisas y al mismo tiempo un poco cohibidos.

- ¿Estás listo para volver a casa, Harry?- Preguntó Sirius amablemente,  a lo que el muchacho asintió.- Pues ves a recoger tus cosas.

            Harry sonrió y salió corriendo hacía su habitación regresando cinco minutos más tarde con lo poco que tenía y lo dejó en el suelo. Después, abrazó a la señora Rice, y a sus amigos que sonreían con tristeza ante la idea de que se marchara.

- Os enviaré muchas cartas, con Hedwig.- Les dijo cuando los abrazó.

- ¿Hedwig?- Preguntó Sam.

- Mi lechuza, ella os encontrará estéis donde estéis.- Aclaró y los otros le dieron miradas extrañas.

- Pero primero, jovencito, tienes mucho que estudiar.- Dijo Sirius con seriedad.- Debes recuperar todo un año de estudios y examinarte de tus TIMOS.

            Este comentario hizo que el muchacho gimiera, se había olvidado de todo lo que le esperaba, y todos sonrieron ante su reacción.

            fin


End file.
